Harry and Ginny Forever
by EpitomeOfBella
Summary: My version of Harry and Ginny. It is not supposed to follow the book.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My life… (So far)

Harry Potter was not an ordinary boy. I noticed that when I saw him on Platform Nine and Three-quarters his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At that moment I knew I was in Love. He was fantastic. Perfect in everyway, at least I thought so. His bright green eyes glimmered behind his glasses in the brightness of the sun and his jet black hair was a mess as it sat upon his head. He was beautiful.

I'm sorry I haven't introduced my self. My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley but you may call me Ginny. Ever since Harry's second year at Hogwarts when he saved me from The Chamber of Secrets we have grown closer in our relationship as friends and as a couple. You see ever since he saved me I have loved him so much more. Oh and in his sixth year after we had won the Quidditch cup he kissed me. Even though he hates to admit it I know he loves me too. I can tell by the way he would stare stupidly at me when I walked by.

Anyway by the end of the year Professor Dumbledore had been killed in cold blood and Harry lost it. Right after Professor Dumbledore's funeral he broke up with me. He said that it was too risky and he didn't want me to get hurt. Well when he broke up with me I was crushed. I mean we had gone through so much this year and in the past.

When I got off the train that night Mum picked us up and said "Ginny dear where is that dear boy, Harry?" I ran all the way to the car and never bothered to pick up my trunk. I guess I thought that Ron, Hermione or Mum would get it and they did of course. Anyway, I didn't speak the whole ride home. I watched Ron and Hermione make goo-goo eyes at each other and then share a passionate kiss. I turned away and thought about all the PASSIONATE kisses Harry and I shared. Just then I felt a tear roll down my cheek as we pulled up beside the Burrow. I quickly wiped the tear away and got out of the car, grabbed my trunk and walked into the Burrow. Up the stairs two flights and the second door to the left was where my room was. When I entered the room I saw Harry sitting on my bed and I screeched.

Almost crying I said "Bloody hell. You scared me. So what do you want Potter? I mean you possibly couldn't have come to say you're sorry or that you love because you don't and you made pretty clear when you broke up with me"

"Gin will you please listen to me?"

"No, now don't you have a war to go fight? You know save the world from the retched Lord Voldemort?" I said shooing him off my bed and out into the hall

"Gin I came back to tell you I was wrong and I should have never dumped you in the first place-"

"What you came back just to tell me that? I HAVE HAD ENOUGH HARRY POTTER NOW LEAVE!!!" I said slamming the door in his face and throwing myself onto my bed. I practically cried myself to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Interesting surprise

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through my old moth eaten curtains and I realized that Hermione was in the next bed still sleeping away. I got up and walked down to the bathroom where I used my wand to change my clothes. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had exactly what I wanted on. My favorite jeans and my favorite light blue button down shirt. After I agreed I looked fantastic I headed down stairs. Skipping the last few steps I breathed in deeply. The smell of beacon, eggs and sausage was in the air. _Hmm all my favorites thanks mummy_ I stated in my head. Walking into the kitchen I sat down in one the chairs when dad came in messing with his tie "Hello Molly" he said kissing mum on the cheek "Ginny how are you this morning?"

"Not so great" I said as dad took a seat next to me. "Going to work today dad"

"I'm afraid so Ginnykins. I have a major report to do on muggles and I mustn't be late or Fudge will have a field day" He said as mum put a plate with beacon, eggs, and sausage in front of dad and me. As I picked up my fork Ron and Hermione both walked in holding hands and that made me cry. "Whoa Ginny what's with the sudden break out" Ron asked rudely

"Oh, honestly Ronald, you know sometimes you can be such a prat. Be nice to your sister for once in your life. It really wouldn't kill you." Hermione said

"Fine, I'm sorry Gin"

"Don't CALL ME GIN." With that said I ran out of the kitchen, leaving my breakfast untouched, and to my room where I threw my self onto my bed and began crying. Shortly after I had stopped crying I heard a quiet knock on my door. I, of course didn't answer, but the door opened anyway and in came Hermione "Ginny what's wrong?" she asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Harry Potter" that's the only thing I said. I got up and walked out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom where I splashed my face with cold water. Once I dried my face off I looked in the mirror and I saw Harry's reflection behind me. I turned slowly to see no one there. _ He's not there so much for that. _I thought. I got done in the bathroom and I walked back to my room and before I opened the door I heard voices. "How can you be so damn rude to Ginny? You bloody pansy. I thought you loved her"

"I do Hermione. Except I can't bare to let her get killed by Voldemort when he's trying to get rid of the only thing I have to love left in the world. I don't have anyone who loves me as much as I love them left besides Ginny. And so that's why I broke up with her. I'm sorry Hermione but I have to go I still have two Horcoruxes left to find and I have no time to waste" With that said Hermione hugged her best friend and walked out with a tear in her eye. I couldn't take it I had to see my Harry. So I walked into my room and he was standing by the window and he turned as I entered. "Ginny, what all did you hear?"

"I heard enough, and if I hadn't come I wouldn't have heard how much you actually do care about me."

"Oh Gin, I already told you I didn't want to risk you getting killed by Vol-" I rushed over to the window and kissed him. As we pulled apart I said "You talk way too much you do know that right?"

"I do." He said kissing me ferociously as we fell onto the bed. I didn't stop him as he started to unbutton my light blue shirt. "Bloody Hell, Harry stop" I said stopping him in the middle of unbuttoning my shirt. "What's wrong Gin?" he asked as I sat up on my bed

"We shouldn't be doing this" I said rebuttoning my shirt "Harry we're broken up and you have to stop Voldemort from destroying the entire world. You shouldn't be here with me. He'll find you. Harry you must go" I said "I don't want you to be killed"

"Oh Ginny, I love you so much" he said hugging me

"I love you too Harry." I said as I hugged him back.

"I must go Gin. After this war is over I will be back and you will be mine once and for all." He said kissing me. With one last hug I whispered in his ear "I will wait for you Harry Potter."

"I love you Ginny" He said taking my hand in both of his before he turned and aparated from the room. As I watched Harry go I cried. Just then I looked away where Harry had disappeared from and realized that my hand was clinched into a fist, and when I opened my hand I saw a beautiful ring. Harry and Ginny forever was engraved on the silver band. I slipped the ring onto my left hand and cried for my lost Harry. The Harry Potter I had known for so many years had finally proposed his undying love to me. I didn't know when he would be back but in my heart I knew it would be soon. He would beat the Evil, Retched Lord Voldemort once and for all. The Wizarding World would be VOLDEMORT FREE.

I fell asleep that night thinking of one thing and one thing only:

**HARRY POTTER!!!**

(The boy who saved the world)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bill and Fleur's wedding preparation

I woke up the next morning to see everyone bustling around the house. I walked down stairs and saw mum standing over the stove.

"Mum, if you don't mind, could you tell me what's going on here?"

"Oh good you're up, Ginny dear I was just about to send Hermione up to wake you."

"You didn't answer my question Mum."

"And what question was that, honey"

"What's going on?"

"Ginny, today is Bill and Fleur's wedding, my dear"

"What? Ugh how can I be so stupid and not remember that."

"I don't know dear but you think Harry'll be coming?" she said turning around to face me.

"Probably not, but maybe he forgot t-"

"Oh Heavens, Ginny-" she said like she had just saw what I looked like "Hurry on upstairs the Delacour's will be here in moments time and you aren't even dressed yet. Shoo now upstairs, but don't put on your brides mates dress yet, put on some old muggle clothing and help your brothers and Hermione with the cleaning, will you?"

"Sorry Mum, I forgot. You know seeing how I have just gotten out of bed. I'll hurry Promise" I said turning and rushing up the stairs.

When I got to the second landing I saw Harry for a quick second again and then he was gone. Shaking my head I said to myself "Snap out of it Ginny. Harry isn't here; he's off fighting Voldemort to save you and the wizarding world." After I had realized that he wasn't here and had brought myself back to reality I walked into my room and saw Ron was cleaning.

"Ron…" I said. No answer. "ROn…" Once again, no answer. "RON!!"

"Huh what?" he said jumping. "Oh Hiya Ginny"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm cleaning"

"How fake can you get? You weren't cleaning…" I said grabbing my wand "Were you?"

"Yes I was"

"Oh sure. Well okay whatever" I said pointing my wand in midair

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to get my diary out then I was going to change so will you leave."

"But I must finish cleaning" he said with a sly grin on his face

"Oh no you don't have to I will now leave before I turn you into a guinea pig." I said pointing my wand at him.

"Don't lie to me Ginny. Ever since Harry dumped you you've been very moody lately"

"Ronald Weasley. You Dumb GIT!!!! I hate you!!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" I said starting to cry.

"Ginny I didn't mean to I did-"

"I WAS TRYING TO FORGET ABOUT THAT!! THANK YOU!!!!!!! Now if you don't mind I would like it if you GOT OUT OF MY ROOM" I screamed so loud that the ghoul in the attic stopped throwing pipes to listen. "GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!" I said slamming the door in his face. Throwing myself onto the bed I began bawling. _Why does Ron have to be such a careless older brother?_ _I mean I bet Percy is nicer then Ronald. _I thought.

"I bet he is too." I heard a voice say softly in my ear. As I looked up I saw Harry standing there in his dress robes. Oh how he looked so beautiful standing there with his jet black hair a mess as it sat upon his head, and how his green eye's glimmered behind his glasses. "Oh Harry you came back." I said standing up and hugging him "But how?"

"What do you mean?"

"How is it is that last night you just disapperated into space to fight the retched Voldemort and you come back after only one night of work. I mean you couldn't have possibly have destroyed him already. Could you?"

"Ginny I only came back for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I know it means a lot for you to see me but…" He stopped dead and began holding his forehead. "Harry what's wrong? Don't tell me it's Voldemort again. It is him isn't it?" I asked as he quickly changed his robes and said "Ginny I must go. I love you Gin. Remember that" and he disappeared out of the room "I love you to Harry" I said into infinite space.

"GINNY!!!! THE DELACOUR'S ARE HERE!!!" mum yelled up the stairs. I quickly changed my clothed and then with a flick of my wand my room was spotless, and it had changed into the brides' room, and my dress hung on the hanger. _Ah Perfect!_ I thought walking out of my room. I wondered down the stairs thinking about the newest and final encounter with Harry until the war was over.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Fleur, her sister Gabriel, and her parents all standing around smiling. "Zis is ze best day of my life" Fleur said proudly "Oh Ginny it iz so nice to see you again." She rushed over and hugged me "Will you pleze show me ze way to ze brides room. I must start getting ready for ze wezing"

"Oh yeah, sure I'll show you up." I said starting up the stairs. As we got to the second landing I pushed open the door to my room and walked in. "Here you are Fleur. The Brides room."

"Oh zank you so much Ginny it's beautiful." Then she hung her dress and said "I'm just not sure if zis is what I want to do anymore."

"Oh boy. Pre-wedding nerves"

"What did zou just say?"

"I said, you'll be fine it's just pre-wedding nerves" and I places a hand on her shoulder as she sat down on the bed. "Fleur, look at me. Please look at me." She looked up at me "You love Bill right?"

"Yes I do, I love Bill but its just zis doesn't feel right. I mean ze house isn't decorated to what I wanted. I don't even know what ze back yard looks like. Is it going to be reazy by zis afternoon?"

"Oh Fleur. Try to not worry about it Mum will get everything ready on time. I promise."

"Zank you Ginny. I zink we should start helping zem. To get it done quicker."

"Good idea Fleur." I said just as Hermione walked in.

"This room is gorgeous. Ginny you did a good job. Oh and by the way everything is finished. The house and the garden are just perfect. Now we have two hours to make ourselves just beautiful."

"Two hours? That's an awful long time." I said looking at Hermione as she hung her dress beside mine. "Well let's get started. Ginny I'm going to do your make-up and Fleur will do your hair." She said sitting me down in the chair. "Oh okay" I said looking confuse. Twenty minutes had passed and Hermione had finished my make-up and Fleur was putting the finishing touches on my hair. "Zere," she said "I am done" she stepped out from in front of me so that I could see myself in the mirror. "Oh my gosh!" I said smiling "I look…"

"You look HOT!!" Hermione and Fleur said together. "Harry will for sure fall for you again." Said Hermione

"He's not coming" I said standing up from the chair and walking over to the couch and plopping down on one of the whit cushions.

"What! He's not coming? Oh zis is outrageous he should be here."

"He's off fighting Voldemort Fleur. I'm sorry." I said "He really wanted to come"

"Oh well, zat is fine as long as he gets rid of zat retched Volzemort" Fleur said coming over to sit by me. As she sat she grasped my hand "You really miss him don't you Ginny?"

"I do. I miss him a lot even though I've seen him lately. I mean he was the only guy who saw me for who I was on the inside and not on the outside. My first true love. Now I don't know when I'll see him again. I have no idea what he'll be back at all. Guys I'm worried" I said laying my head on Fleur's shoulder.

"It's okay Ginny. Zou will see him soon. Harry will be back." Fleur said

"Yes he will. Ginny you have his only power to defeat Voldemort. LOVE! Ginny I have never seen Harry love someone as much as he loves you" Hermione said wrapping me in a hug.

"Thanks you guys." I said "Ya'll rock. Oh wow would you look at the time" I glanced at the clock. "We have and hour to the wedding. Better you two get ready and I'll go ahead and get dressed." With that said we all started- in my case finished- getting ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Wedding

At ten till three everyone was dressed and ready mum came into the room, "Oh Heavens, You girls look beautiful. Hermione, Ron is walking you down the aisle so Ginny where is Harry?"

I looked at my ring and then I said "Fighting Vol-"

"Ginny DO NOT USE HIS NAME IN THIS HOUSE"

"Sorry. Fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

"Oh Ginny dear, I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault. I guess I'll ask Fred or George or maybe even Percy." I said starting to head out of the room "Excuse me I must go find Fred." And I walked out of the room. Just as I shut the door Fred came down the stairs "Oh good Fred. Just the brother I was looking for"

"This can't be good. What did we do now?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was just wondering if you would like to walk me to the alter."

"Why?"

"Harry's not coming and Ron is with Hermione."

"Yeah sure Ginny, I would love to. Oh and my I say you are looking very pretty."

"Don't even start with me Fred."

"Fine, but I was just being nice."

"Thanks but no thanks. Just please be ready to walk me up there or I'll look pretty stupid"

"Ron has another arm."

"Fine then I'll just ask Ron to walk me up there."

"Up where?" Said Ron walking up behind Fred

"Would you be so kind as in to walk me up to the alter when you walk Hermione up too?" I asked

"I don't mind. But Ginny what's wrong with Harry walking you up there?"

"Harry's not coming. He's off fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named"

"Oh okay well yeah I would be glad to be your escort. But we must hurry on down stairs. Wedding starts in about five minutes"

"Oh thank you Ron." I said hugging him

We then walked down stairs and saw that Hermione and Fleur were already down waiting "Oh Ginny zere you are. Did you find an escort?"

"Yes I did." I replied

"Oh good well here are you flowers and there is my escort" Hermione said smiling as Ron walked up next to her.

"Come on Ginny the arm is waiting" Ron said

"Thanks Ron you're so sweet." I said right as the doors opened and we began walking. As we got the alter and Hermione and I took our places. Just seconds later the crowd stood and Fleur and her father entered. Halfway Bill had taken Fleur from her father and were up at the alter staring deeply into each other's eyes. I looked out into the crowd and saw Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and of course Hagrid. Mum and Dad were sitting in the front row smiling widely. As the Preacher began to speak I drifted off into La-La land. I was thinking to myself. _I wish Harry was here. To see me now. To see how beautiful I look. To look deep into my eyes and tell me he loved me and kiss me passionately. And show me exactly how much he love's me. _

"May I have the rings please?" The preacher asked

"Huh what…" I said after Hermione had nudged me in the ribs

"Give him the ring Ginny."

"Oh yeah" I said handing him the ring. "Sorry." I whispered to him. _Oh Harry how I miss you truly. Oh Harry I hope you are okay. Harry oh Harry beat that evil Lord Voldemort and come back to your one true love._

"You may kiss the Bride." I heard the preacher say Bill and Fleur kissed and it was all over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Reception.

After Bill and Fleur exited every one stood clapping. Just then all the chairs disappeared and four long tables took place. Where the alter was a dance floor suddenly appeared. I handed my flowers to Hermione and with a swish of my light blue dress I was walking towards the house. "Ginny wait up." I turned to see Draco Malfoy walking towards me

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well Weasley I was going to ask you to dance, but with that attitude you won't get a dance."

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm just having a bad time. If I was you I would ask quickly or the only thing you will be seeing is me leaving."

"Alright would you like to dance with me?" He said holding his handout "Yes I would" I said grasping it. As he pulled me out onto the dance floor I said "Draco, not trying to be rude or anything, but who invited you?"

"Your father invited my family."

"Oh, Okay" I said smiling.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you look this afternoon?"

"Fred tried to but usually when he says something like that he's kidding."

"Well I'm not kidding. You look absolutely gorgeous"

"Thanks Draco. And may I say you look very handsome yourself."

"Why, thank you"

"You are very welcome." Just then the song stopped and everyone began to clap. "Thank you for the dance Draco but now I must go" I said kissing him on the cheek. As soon as I was out of sight I took a deep breath and began thinking again._ I hope Harry is okay. He's been gone an awful long time. I really miss him. _"Ginny… Ginny" I heard someone calling my name. Focusing back into reality I saw that it was Ron. "UmHumm" I said slightly above a mumble.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yes I would like to dance with you." I said standing up and walking out of the house with Ron closely behind me. As we got onto the dance floor a new son had started and we began dancing. "You really miss him don't you?"

"I do" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't cry Ginny. You and Harry'll be together soon enough"

"Everyone says that Ron. I don't see why, Harry might never come back. He could get killed by Voldemort and you expect me to believe he is coming back. Ronald you're such a git." More tears flooded down my cheeks; whipping them away I said "I have to go Ron." And I ran off the dance floor and into house and sat on the stairs crying I had had enough of people telling me I would see Harry soon. _Harry I hope you are okay._ "I'm fine. What about you?" said the voice? My head jerked up to see Harry standing in front of me. "Oh Harry you came back." I said jumping up from the stairs. He hugged me and said "Yes Ginny. I came back and Voldemort is dead and it's all because of you and your love for me. Ginny we did it"

"Oh Harry. I love you so much" I said looking at him

"I love you too Ginny." And he kissed the top of my head.

"Harry will you come out to the reception with me?

"I will. Just one second" he said taking out his wand and switching robes. "Alright now I'm ready" he said pocketing his wand and grabbing my hand. As we walked out to the garden Harry said "Why have you been so upset lately?"

"You. It's because of you. You've been coming and going so fast I can't even spend one hour with you."

"But Ginny I'm here now and I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon." Harry said as we began dancing. "Voldemort is dead and I'm all yours now."

"Thanks Harry"

"What for Ginny?"

"Just for being here," I said laying my head against his chest.

"You're welcome my love. You're an amazing girl and I just wanted to let you know."

"Harry, don't. You'll make me cry again" I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry Gin. I didn't know how sensitive you were."

"I'm not sensitive. I'm just upset"

"Why?"

"I really don't know. It's just ever since the last day of school when you-" he stopped me there

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me" He said moving closer to my face.

"Yes Harry I forgive you" I said meeting the kiss. When we broke apart he said "I missed you Gin."

"But you saw mw this morning" I whispered

"I meant I've missed being with you."

"Same here" I said with a smile. "Harry, are you going back to Hogwarts next year?"

"Yes I am. It's my last year and Voldemort is defeated."

"Yes!!" I said as the music stopped

"Thanks for the dance Gin"

"Anything for you Harry; you know that." Just then everyone came rushing toward Harry

"Is it true Harry Lord Voldemort is dead" asked McGonagall

"Yes Professor. Voldemort is dead" Harry answered "Finally the world is safe from Voldemort" Harry finished

"Oh Thank Heavens Harry." Mum said wrapping him in a hug. Whiled mum was hugging Harry and everyone else wanted to know how Harry had defeated Voldemort. I felt left out. So I quickly disappeared into the house. I walked into the kitchen and saw Draco sitting at the table drinking butterbeer and I said "Draco, um… Harry's back don't you want to go congratulate him?"

"No not really"

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I asked

"No not at all go ahead." As I sad down I said "Draco what's eating at you?"

"Nothing Ginny I'm fine"

"Okay Well I have to go. Bye Draco and take it easy will you?" I said getting up from the chair and walking towards the stairs. I climbed the stairs to the second landing and walked to my room. As I entered I decided to change the room back to my bedroom. Grabbing my wand and with a quick flick my room was once again normal. With another flick my diary appeared. I grabbed it and sat down at my desk and picked up my quill and began writing:

Dear Diary,

Harry's back from fighting Lord Voldemort. I guess that's a good thing. Bill and Fleur got married today and Harry missed the whole ceremony. Ron had to walk me up to the alter. Then I embarrassed my self in front of everyone. Draco asked me to dance and so did Ron. Then when Harry arrived I spent all of ten minutes with him. One dace is all I got. One bloody dance and he's my boyfriend. I feel so alone. Harry hasn't even noticed where I am yet. If he was a true boyfriend he would come looking for me.

Oh if he could only know how much I've missed him and how much I've worried about him. Should I tell him? Or not…

I put down my quill and looked out the window to see Harry still surrounded by the questioning crowd. Picking it back up and I added:

Harry my soul is yearning for you.

I wish your's would do the same.

Harry my love is to powerful for you to know.

I wish your love was as powerful as mine.

Harry oh how I have missed you. Your precious smile and your glimmering eyes

I hope you feel the same as I.

Okay so that's that. You know what I have realized? Harry is my one true love. Yeah, yeah I know that old saying "We are just mere teenagers, and for all we know we can't even spell love." But that's not true. I know what I feel and I feel the love and chemistry between Harry and I. I love Harry and he loves me back. So why is it so hard to believe?

-Harry & Ginny Forever-

With that written I put my quill down and closed my diary and looked outside to see the sun lowering over the horizon. "Ahhh that's so beautiful" I said seeing the colors in the sky.

"Yeah you are." I turned to see Harry standing in the door way "May I come in?" I didn't say anything. Instead I shrugged. As he walked in he said "Look Ginny I'm sorry"

"Not my fault you're famous" I said turning back to the window.

"Ginny are you alright?" Harry said standing next to me.

"No Harry I'm not. I'm not okay." I said looking at him

"Well why not?" He asked concerned.

"Think Harry. Just think for once. Every time I saw you, you would stay for about five minutes and then when your scar began to hurt you would always rush off the Heaven knows where to fight Voldemort. All this crap has happened and you ask me if I was okay. Harry do you know how damn worried I've been?" I was now standing "Huh do you?"

"Ginny please don't scream the door's open"

"To hell with the door" I screamed moving my hand and it slammed shut "Harry do you know why I've been bottling this all up?"

"No I-" Harry said

"No. Exactly. You have no idea." I said cutting him off. "Harry I've been worried sick about you. Nobody knew when you would be back. And then all of a sudden right out of the blue you show up to Bill and Fleur's reception claming to have killed Voldemort. That's not something you hear everyday. Ya know you don't go up to a group of people who haven't seen you in ages and say 'Hey every body I killed Lord Voldemort by my self.' How can you be such a prat? And on top of that, your girlfriend freaks out every time you leave, and she just sits here and writes in her journal waiting to the day her beloved boyfriend- that she cares so much about- returns without even a scratch. I don't understand." I said with tears rolling down my cheeks. "I don't understand you Harry Potter."

"Ginny I'm sorry you worried so much. I never intended you to feel like this."

"I'm sorry Ginny. I'm sorry. That's all everyone says to me anymore. 'Oh Ginny I'm sorry to hear about your poor pathetic life. Oh Ginny I'm sorry.' Sorry, sorry, sorry, if I hear that word one more time I'll go bezerk"

"Are you done now? Because I have something I would like to say"

"No I'm not done" I said "Harry do you understand-at all- the trouble you've put me through?" I said right as a knock came. It slightly opened and Bill poked his head in and said "Sorry to interrupt but Fleur and I are leaving"

"UGH, THERE'S THAT WORD AGAIN!!!!" I screamed

"We'll be right down" said Harry trying to calm me down "okay" Bill said and left.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Shoot me please" I said to Harry "Anyway as I was saying. Do you understand how much pain I've been in since you've left Harry?"

"Ginny, calm down, and come here." Harry said opening his arms to me. I, of course walked over to him and he wrapped me in a hug. "Alright Ginny. Do you know how much I didn't want to leave? I never wanted to leave you. I didn't want you to be in so much pain because of me. Now Ginny I'm only going to tell you this because I care, so don't get mad. I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through. I never meant to put that much pressure on you. I never wanted you to worry so much. Ginny you know I care about you and I love you with all my heart and that I would never want to hurt you. You are my best friend. Aside Ron and Hermione of course. But you are my best friend. Hell you've been the best girlfriend I've ever had. I just wish that you could understand that. Ginny look at me," And I of course did "I love you; an I hope to spend the rest of my life with you. You have to know that. And that is all I have to say. Do you forgive me?" He asked staring deeply into my eyes "Yes" I said as my voice was all squeaky. I had never been so happy, sad, and angry or any other emotion in my life. Just then Harry kissed me and said "I'm glad you forgive me." And he grabbed my hand "now let's go say goodbye to Bill and Fleur and then we can spend one night together."

"Okay" I said as he guided me out into the hall and then down the stairs. Bill and Fleur were standing by the fireplace and mum was crying. "Mum don't cry Fleur and I will be back to visit we promise." Bill said comforting mum

"I know it's just that I miss you already. I mean we haven't been a whole family in a while."

"Yes I know that mum, and we will be back as soon as we can."

"Well okay." Mum said hugging him and Fleur "Now scoot. Go on. Have fun."

"Yes ma'am." Bill said turning to the fireplace.

"Bill Wait" I said rushing towards him.

"Yes Ginny" he said as I almost knocked him over. "Bye Bill, bye Fleur." I said shyly then I rushed upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Quidditch Challenge

When I got to my room I began to cry. I don't know why but I did. Crying was the only thing I could do. I lay down on my bed and cried for everything. Harry being home. Bill and Fleur getting married. And last but defiantly not least, my pathetic life. Just the I heard a taping on the window. I looked up and saw a brown screech owl with a letter. I opened the window to let him in and I untied letter from its leg and said "Thank you." As it twittered happily I unfolded the letter and saw **Ginny Weasley** scrawled upon the top. I opened the letter the rest of the way and the letter said:

**Ginny,**

**I'm sorry to bother you but I just wanted to say, Thanks for the dance today. I really enjoyed it. I know we used to be enemies but I was just wandering if we could be friends Ginny. I also wanted to remind you that you looked beautiful today. You were the prettiest girl at Bill and Fleur's Wedding**

** -Stated with love-**

**Draco Malfoy**

I then sat down at my desk grabbed a piece of parchment and my quill and began writing:

Dear Draco,

I think you are the nicest Slytherin I have ever met. Of course I would love to stay friends. You are an amazing person; and I love your enthusiasm. You are a very sweet guy and I hope the next girl will see that. Oh and you are very welcome. I was glad I could make your day by just simply dancing with you. And just to let you know that if you ever just want to talk I'm here. Just send me and owl and I'll write you back.

-From a Loving friend-

-Ginny Weasley-

I tied the letter onto the leg of the screech owl and I said "Take this to Draco Malfoy and only him." The bird seemed to understand and so with twitter it flew out of the window right as Harry walked in. Harry was supporting different attire. His muggle clothes. "What took you so long down there?" I asked taking off my shoes and sticking them in the wardrobe. "Well Gin I was helping your mum, dad, brothers, and Hermione pick up everything. I'm sorry I didn't get up her in time. Question?" Harry said

"I might have an answer"

"Was that an owl I saw fly away?"

"Yeah. Yeah it was. Not my fault. I was just replying back to Draco. Why do you care?" I asked shoving Draco's letter into my diary.

"Oh no reason I was just asking. Hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind. So Harry why don't you tell me all about how you killed Voldemort considering you told everyone at the wedding."

"Okay I'll tell you."

"I was being sarcastic Harry"

"Oh really? Well so was I"

"I'm sure. Well that's great" I stated

"Ginny please don't start a fight between us." Harry said taking a step forward.

"I'm not trying to start anything. Sorry if it feels that way." I said looking at him.

"Ginny is there something wrong? I mean besides everything you said earlier" Harry asked taking a hold of my hands in his.

"No Harry. There isn't anything wrong. I just want to go back to school that's all. I miss the common room and my bed in the girl's dormitory. The Great Hall. Snape's Dungeons. Flitch and his cat. Defense against the Dark Arts. The Black Lake. The Whomping willow. The Forbidden Forrest. Even Quidditch. I know I'm not the best chaser but I love the game. I even miss visiting Hagrid's Hut. Fang likes me. Charms, Transfiguration, all of my teachers. I miss them considering I'm the smartest kid next to Hermione of course." I said

"Wow you really love Hogwarts don't you?" I looked at him with the look that Hermione would give Ron when he was acting stupid "Sorry that was a stupid question. Anyway, Ginny you are going to be back there for your sixth year on September first. And I promise it will be brilliant."

"Thanks Harry." I said hugging him. "You always know what to say" and I kissed him. "Hey Harry can we spend out night flying around the country side?" I pleaded

"Yeah, I'm sure your mum won't mind"

"Oh I wasn't planning on telling her. I was going to grab my broom and fly into the night."

"I'm up for that" said Harry smiling mischievously.

"Okay let's go" I said

"Wait Ginny you're still in your bridesmaids dress"

"Oh yeah." I said grabbing my wand and switching into my Quidditch robes. "There now I'm ready. Let's go." I said rushing out of my room. As I passed the broom closet on the first landing I grabbed my broom and I snuck down the stairs. Mum was in the kitchen talking to dad and so I quickly jinxed the clock to make it look like I was home, and then Harry and I quietly snuck outside. I mounted my broom and kicked off the ground. As I rose I saw Harry mounting his own _Firebolt. _Soon we were off into the night.

It felt so right to finally get to fly again. "I forgot how fun flying was." I said speeding ahead of Harry

"Oh if that's how you wanna play I'll race you."

"You're gonna win Harry. You have a better broom then I do. Firebolt…… Cleansweep…… Firebolt…… Cleansweep. Good broom…… Suckish broom…… Good broom…… Suckish broom… Hello big difference" I shouted

"Ah so what. If you wanted to beat me you could"

"Ah no I couldn't. Do I have to prove my point?"  
"You're right. You couldn't beat me if you tried"

"JERK!!" I screamed staring to fly towards him. I passed Harry at top speed almost knocking him off his broom."

"Ginny chill out. I was only kidding"

"I'm sure" I said jokingly. "Hey Harry do you think I would make a good seeker? Considering you are the Quidditch captain and all"

"I don't know Gin. I would have you try and catch a snitch but we don't have one."

"Oh that's easy. Conjure one up. Then it'll disappear and come back when we need it again."

"Oh okay. And I'm supposed to do that how…?" Harry asked

"Oh boy… I'll do it." I said getting out my wand. "Open your hand Harry"

"Why?"

"So that when the snitch appears it won't fly away."

"Okay" he said opening his hand as I flicked my wrist and a gold ball appeared in Harry's hand and he clasped his hand around the tiny ball as I pocketed my wand. "see it wasn't that hard"

"Bloody Hell you are so much better then Hermione." I giggled

"Thank Harry, you are so kind. Now train me"

"First I must see if you are a natural" he said letting the ball go "Now try and catch it."

"Fine" I said shooting after the little speck of gold floating near the garden. As I clasped my hand around the gold ball I flew towards Harry who said "Either you've captured it already or you suck at being a seeker."

"I do not suck at being a seeker because I already captured it" I said "See" I opened my hand. "Now let's see how good you are Mr. Big-Shot seeker" I said to Harry.

"Oh I don't have to show you because you already know-"

"Yes but I bet you couldn't beat my time."

"Oh really. Well let's take this to a higher level. A challenge."

"I'll take you up on that" I said

"Alright then whoever catches the snitch first doesn't have to tell your mum that we snuck out tonight." Harry said

"Alright then may the best woman win…?" I said flying away

"Oh no… you did not just call me a girl"

"I was referring to myself, Harry" I said starting to look for the snitch. _Ha I found it. _I thought racing over to that spot where I saw it last. _Man I was so sure I saw it. _And then I saw Harry searching also. Then I saw it. I saw the Golden Snitch hovering by Harry's right ear. Flying towards him he turned to look at me and shouted "Haven't found it yet Gin?" Still heading towards him he hadn't even noticed that the snitch was right there. Just then Harry said "Whoa Ginny you don't have to charge at your opponent." Right then my hand clasped around the fidgeting gold ball as I lowered to the ground Harry said "Giving up already Ginny?"

"Oh Harry don't be such a git." I said getting off my broom. "Have fun telling mum we snuck out." I laughed

"What's so funny?" He asked sitting down beside me

"I caught the snitch and I'm a Chaser." I began to walk away.

"Man that means-"

"Yep you get to tell mum. Oh and by the way she's standing in front of the door. So be careful when you walk in." I said

"What do you have like ESPN or something?"

"Do I have what?" I pondered that thought "Never mind." I said walking over to Harry and he wrapped his arms around me and said "You know you are very evil Weasley" he smiled "And that's what I love about you Ginny Weasley"

"Ah… Thank you Harry. I also love you but maybe if you would have paid attention you would have captured the snitch and I would have to tell mum. But I caught it. So good luck…." I said jokingly as I kissed him

"C'mon let's get inside and get to bed before the sun rises. And yes I will tell your mum." Harry said grabbing my hand after I had vanished the snitch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: D0 you really care Ginny?

As Harry and I walked towards the house hand-in-hand and our brooms in the opposite hand Harry said "Malfoy likes you"

"Huh?" I said lost in my own thoughts

"Malfoy likes you" He repeated

"Harry what in the world made you bring that up?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"I was thinking about the letter he sent you"

"But you didn't even read it"

"I know"

"Then how come you said it?"

"I was also thinking how lucky I am to have a girl like you in my life."

"Stop it you are making me blush"

"Oh but it's cute"

"Harry stop it"

"Why it's cute"

"Okay what do I have to do to make you stop?" I asked looking into his deep green eyes

"Kiss me Ginny Weasley. Kiss me and don't make me ask again." He said leaning in. I met the kiss. This kiss wasn't a snog. It was a heart filled passionate kiss. As we pulled apart he said "Bloody Hell. Do you know how damn long I've been waiting for one of those?"

I smiled and said "Harry, damnit shut up. You deserve a bit more then just one."

"Oh really I do?"

"Yes now shut up and kiss Me." not thinking he did. Just then I heard the door bang open and saw mum's shadow. "Shit. My jinx wore off. We have to apparate into the house so mum doesn't catch us."

"I thought I had to tell her."

"Don't worry 'bout that. If we get in the house now she won't be mad"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"I am now let's get going" With that said I took Harry's hand and he apparated both us into my room. Laughing I said "That was fantastic. Hey Harry give me your broom."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna put them in the broom closet."

"How? You can't go down-"

"Watch and learn Potter" I said taking his broom from him. I then took out my wand and waved it across the two brooms and they disappeared

"I watched but I didn't learn squat." Harry said jokingly.

"Okay. Well I'm going to bed. You may sleep in here. Because I have a feeling Hermione is in Ron's room." I said using my wand to change my clothes. As I climbed into bed I heard a taping noise on the window. "Ugh what now?" I questioned as Harry opened the window and in flew two owls. One was the screech owl who had come earlier delivering Draco's letter. The other was a beautiful snow white owl. _Hedwig._ As the screech owl landed on my bed Hedwig flew towards Harry and landed on his shoulder. "Hey girl, did you miss me?" Hedwig nipped Harry's ear. Harry laughed and said "I take that as a yes."

As Harry reunited with Hedwig I untied the letter and it said:

**Ginny,**

** You could make my day anytime. You are Beautiful and it's a shame that I don't have a girl like you in my life. Harry is a really lucky guy. Take care of him and don't let him out of your sight for more then five seconds or you will have competition.**

**-Draco Malfoy-**

"Harry I'm gonna write Draco back. Is that okay by you?" By now Hedwig was secure safely in her cage

"I don't mind. But please don't get so close with Malfoy. He's still my enemy after all" Harry stated climbing into the bed opposite of me

"I won't you know I love you" I sat down at my desk as he said "Yes I know you love me and I love you too." Blushing I grabbed a piece of parchment and my quill and wrote:

Dear Draco,

You are possibly the best guy friend a girl could have. I mean you are so sweet. And like I stated in my previous letter, the next girl who has you as their boyfriend will truly be lucky. Draco I like you, but only like a brother. You are the sweetest guy- next to Harry of course- that I know. Now I know that you like me but you are just gonna have to know I am taken.

-Ginny Weasley-

Tying the note to the screech owl I said "off you go to Draco's" and he flew out of the window. Plopping down on my bed Hedwig flew over to me and nibbled my finger. "Hey Harry tomorrow we'll put her up with Pigwidgeon. She'll like that"

"Okay Ginny." He said as Hedwig flew into the cage that he had conjured for her. Just then I got up, walked over to Harry and said "What's wrong with you Harry?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"Ginny it's just…I…er… have a feeling you don't wanna be with me anymore"

"Oh Harry don't say that. Harry you know that I love you, and you know I only want to be with you. Nobody else. Remember Harry and Ginny forever. Geez Harry I'm sorry you feel that way but you are the only guy I am in love with. An if you don't believe me why do you think I still where this?" I said showing him the silver band on my finger. "Harry I haven't taken this off since you gave it to me two nights ago. And if you still don't believe that you are the only guy I am in love with then maybe this will help convince you." With that said I kissed him. When we broke apart I walked to my bed, crawled in it, Clicked the lamp switch and there was darkness.

"Gin?"

"Yes Harry" I said starting into pitch black darkness

"I Love you too…" His voice trailed

"I had a feeling." A shuffling noise came and then light filled the small room once again. Shielding my eyes I saw Harry's figure lay down beside me. Kissing me on the forehead he said "I knew I was the only one for you." Turning out the light again I felt his warmth against my body. And my breathing fell in time with his heart beat and I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ginny's "PRIVATE" Journal

July 17th

Draco, being his stubborn self, keeps writing. Harry's starting to get frustrated with Draco and myself. Even though he knows that I don't like Draco as much anymore. Oh and this morning I found Ron and Hermione snogging in the broom closet.

Mum's still mad at Harry and me for not telling her we snuck out. While Fred and George aren't helping the matters with their Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. I think that if one more puking pastry finds its way on to dad's breakfast plate Mum will have to wring their necks. What's a girl to do? What's a girl to do when her house is a crazy mess?

Is it really

-Harry and Ginny forever?-

July 20th

I beat Harry once again at catching the snitch he says so himself that I should be the seeker instead of himself. I laughed at that remark. Oh how I miss Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gryffindor's Houses common room. Even Snape's Dungeons... And the bad thing is Professor Dumbledore won't be there next year but his White Marble tomb will. McGonagall is the new Headmistress yet she still will teach Transfiguration. I think Snape was angered by that but that he'll get over it. Oh and Today instead of catching Ron and Hermione snogging they caught Harry and I. I guess this proves it: Harry and Ginny were meant to be.

-Harry and Ginny Forever-

July 23rd

Everyone has been so rude today including Harry. I just wish I knew why? Did I do something?

Mum made it official Harry and I are sharing a room as are Ron and Hermione.

Anyway nobodies getting along and I'm the only on actually trying to get along with the others. I think it's because we have been cooped up in the Burrow for over a month. And there is still one more month before I will be back on a familiar train heading back to were I feel I belong. Being around my Friends; I miss them terribly. Especially Luna Lovegood. Even though she fancies Harry I love her like a sister I never had. You see I am the youngest of an all male family. Though I love having six older brothers I still wish I had an older sister to talk girl with. You know about boys and make-up. Someone that won't mind me asking questions about life or going to for advice on guys. I think I could use some of that now. Actually I need more then just some I need a whole lot.

Like I said before I wish I had a sister. Oh well.

-Harry and Ginny forever-

Well maybe………..

July 31st

"Happy Birthday Harry" Was the first thing I said to him this morning. Ha I shouldn't have wasted my breath speaking because he didn't even acknowledge my presence today. Oh I was so MAD!!! Why do I even bother being visible? I mean it's not like anyone cares about me anyway. My own family has seemed to forgotten I'm even here. Mum's so furious with the twins that she can't keep her head on straight. Dad's been so busy at the ministry he's almost never home. Fred and George are about to be killed for giving Mum so much shit. Ron and Hermione are to busy snogging each other in the broom closet to even notice me. And on top of that my own boyfriend doesn't seem to care anymore. So that leaves me in the garden, locked in my room, or sitting on the roof above the shed isolated from –what seems to be- the whole world and no one gives a damn about anything.

-Harry and Ginny

For… NEVER-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ginny's missing Diary.

It was fourteen days into August. No one around eve notices me much anymore.

I had just come in from being out in the garden all morning long. As I walked in I started up the stairs, turning to head up the second flight I ran right into Harry. "Oh sorry" I said slightly above a mumble. He didn't even sense me there he just kept walking. As he disappeared down the steps I said "Figures" and continued climbing.

When I entered my room I felt as if something was missing. Shrugging my shoulders I lied down on my bed and grabbed the book that was on my nightstand and began reading.

Hours passed and I had finally finished the book. Deciding to write in my journal; I got up and walked over to the wardrobe. Pulling out the secret drawer behind my clothes where I usually kept it. I found nothing. The drawer was empty. "What the hell… Where is it? I know I put it here. Oh no, oh no, no one must read it or everyone will hate me." I tore through the whole wardrobe. I was putting everything back in when I heard some one say "Ginny, What the hell are you doing?" Turning to face the person who I soon found to be Harry I said "Do you know where the hell my diary is?"

"No I don't Gin I'm sorry."

"Shit… will you help me find it Harry? No one can read it. Anyone who does will be insulted."

"Oh really; Well I didn't know you wrote bad things down."

"I just started. I mean ever since July twenty-third everyone has been cruel to me. No one ever speaks to me, Mum's forgot all about me, and you have no idea how horribly you have treated me" I realized I was screaming. "Never mind. Forget it. I'll find it myself. Just leave me alone will you? You and the rest of the family already don't know I exist so why should you now?" I yelled and shoved past Harry. Mumbling under my breath as I stomped up stairs to where Fred and George's bedrooms were. "That stubborn bloke thinks he can ignore me and treat me like this. Well he's as dumb as I thought that git."

"Whoa Ginny calm yourself" George said coming out of his room. Probably because he heard my footsteps. "NO!! I will not and can not. Not until somebody tells me where the Hell my bloody journal is."

"I thought I saw Ron with it but I might have been mistaken" Fred said walking out of his own room.

"RONALD!!!!" I screamed running up the stair to his room and throwing the door open. Two figures jumped apart and one said "You could have knocked"

"Oh would that have made a difference? Either way you two would still be eating each others faces off. But that isn't the reason I came in here."

"Then why did you come-"

"Shut up and let me finish. I came because Fred said you took my Diary is that true?" I practically yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said in a shaky voice

"I knew you had it. Give it to ME!!"

"Ginny I don't have your bloody journal now get out of my room."

"Oh I'm sure." I said stalking out of the room. As he slammed the door I said "Bastard" and walked down the steps.

As soon as I got to my room I slammed the door and flung myself on my bed. I laid there sobbing for what seemed to be hours. Then I heard my door open and close again. Still crying I didn't look up. I felt a hand on my back as someone sat by me on the bed and said "Ginny are you okay?"

It was Harry. "No…" I said sitting up "I'm not." He draped an arm around my shoulders. "Then what's wrong?"

"Everything" I said putting my head on his shoulder "Everything is wrong. Nobody even cares about me anymore; including you, I mean you haven't said anything since July twentieth. Not one word. Oh and top of it all Mum has forgotten about me and Ron stole my diary and he's denying the fact he did. And I told you no one can read it not even you…" I said as a tear roll down my cheek. "I'm sorry Ginny. Its just I've had a hard couple months." He said whipping the tear away. I caught his gaze and looked into his eyes; I could tell he wasn't lying. "I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention you Gin. I just haven't been my self lately"

"I understand" I said wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Ginny do you really?" He asked pulling me closer.

"I do Harry" I said and he kissed me. As we kissed he fell backwards onto my bed. _OMG we are just as bad as Ron and Hermione. On second thought who gives a hoot. _Harry pulled me on top of him deepening the kiss. I heard a groan of appreciation come from him. For a split second his lips left mine. "Harry you drive me so crazy. But that's why I love you."

"I love you too" He started kissing my neck and followed all the way up to my jaw where he stopped and ran his hands through my hair before kissing my lips. I started to understand why Ron and Hermione kissed so many times. Letting my thoughts wander I forgot all about him ignoring me. I forgot about being angry.

"Harry?" I said breaking the kiss

"Yes?"

"I'm glad to be back in your arms again" and I kissed him again. "Hold on a sec" I said breaking the kiss again.

"What now?" he said impatiently as I reached for my wand. With a flick of my wand I cast a charm. Putting my wand away I said "There now we can't be disturbed"

"Brilliant idea Ginny; no wonder I'm so madly in love with you" and he kissed me again.

I don't know how long we had been snogging, but I heard someone calling my name. I broke off the kiss and Harry said "What is it, love?"

"Someone called my name." I said getting off the bed and walking into the hall. "Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George dinner time" I walked back to the door frame "Harry dinner"

"I heard." He said walking out of our room and intertwining his fingers with mine. We walked down the stair together and as we entered the dining room he pulled out my chair and I sat. Sitting beside me he smiled.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Probably upstairs what about the twins?" I asked

"What about us" they said walking in from the garden

"Fred, George wash up. Ginny go get your brother and Hermione."

"Okay" I said getting up from the table.

"I'll go too" Harry stated also getting up from the table. We headed up the stairs. Fred and George were arguing with mum.

"Wow I didn't know that being clean was a sin for guys" I said laughing

"Oh not for all guys just your brother" He said taking my hand in his.

"At least you are clean. I mean that's the only guy I care about right now" I said smiling. We were on the second landing and about start up the third flight when Harry stopped. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing"

"Then why did you stop"

"I wanted to do this" he said pulling me close and kissing me. He backed me into a wall and pinned me there I let him kiss me. I could tell he wanted me to kiss him back. I broke a way "Harry we can save this for later. Let's go get Ron and Hermione so we can eat I'm starving"

"Okay Ginny. Let's go" He said grabbing my hand and we began walking up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: You took my Diary?

As we stood in front of Ron's door I lifted a hand and knocked. "Come in" sounded a voice. I turned the door knob and the door swung open.

"Ron are you reading a book?" Harry stated surprised.

"Unfortunately yes but this one is very good. The writer must really like this guy named Harry"

"What are you talking about?" I said

"This girl named Ginny-" he stopped there to read the last sentence. "Really loves a guy named Harry"

"Any coincidence that I'm Harry and this is Ginny" Harry said

"Let me see that" I said snatching the leather bound book from Ron. I read:

July 5th, 2001

My brother has a new friend. Oh and he's so cute. I don't think he knows I'm alive…

I stopped there "Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Over there with Hermione's stuff. Why?"

"Where is she?" I demanded

"She's in the bathroom. Again I ask why?"

"Ron how much have you read?"

"All the way until when you snatched it away; Yet again I ask why?"

"Ron this is my journal and she stole it. Plus I don't want you to read later on its kinda Harsh" I said in a shaky voice.

"Will you tell Hermione when she gets out that its time for dinner Ron?" Harry said putting a comforting arm around my waist.

"Okay" He said.

Harry and I walked down the stairs. We entered the dinning room again "Mum, Ron and Hermione are on their way"

"Okay Ginny dear" Mum said. As we sat down dad walked in.

"Daddy!" I said rushing up to him.

"Hello Ginnykins. How are you dear?" Dad said.

"I'm good daddy. Oh I've missed you so much" I said hugging him.

"I've missed you too and I'm glad to be home"

"It's good to have you home dear" Mum said kissing dad's cheek. "Heavens Ginny let your father breathe."

"Sorry" I said letting go

"That's okay Ginnykins" he said kissing the top of my head. I sat back down next to Harry who whispered "Did he call you Ginnykins?"

"Yeah. And he has since I was born" I whispered "Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

"Nope, I just was wondering."

"You better not be thinking about calling me that. It's my daddy's name for me."

"I wasn't calm down, love. I was only asking"

"Okay I'm calm" I said taking Harry's hand.

"What are you two discussing?" George asked

"None of your business." I snapped at him. Harry tightened his grip meaning for me to calm down.

"What's none of whose business?" A came a voice from the stairs.

"Finally you two have come down" Mum said as Ron and Hermione entered. They took a set across from Harry and I. Mum served dinner. As we ate I glared at Hermione every time she looked away. Harry caught my glare once and squeezed my knee and I jumped slightly hitting the table. "Ow…son of a gun" I shouted. Everyone looked up alarmed. I got up and started running up the stairs.

"Where's the fire Ginny?" "

"Hermione you back Stabber." I continued up the stairs. I was so mad at her. I went straight to my room and my vision became blurry and a tear rolled down my cheek. "I can't believe her. My best friend yet she would steal something so valuable to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11: You Took My Diary?

After I had launched my self on my bed, I heard a knock on my door. "If its Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Mum or dad please leave me alone" Just then the door swung open. "Yet you forgot me"

"I was trying to forget about you." I stated coldly

"I did nothing to you. Now why would you wanna for-"

"WHAT! ARE YOU MAD DON'T LIE TO ME YOU TOOK MY DIARY AND YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GIVE IT BACK!"

"I wouldn't have taken it if you wouldn't have said all those HORRIBLE things about me in that BLOODY JOURNAL." She screamed

"Maybe if you would mind your own bloody business we wouldn't be having this fight!!!" I yelled "It's your fault. You started it!"

"Oh really? How did I start it?"

"Oh Hermione has Ronnie snogged you senseless?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I suppose I should take that as a yes"

"Ginny you are way to technical no wonder you have no friends"

"I have no friends? I don't think so. But if you say that then why did you befriend me my first year?"

"I…"

"Ha you know I'm right. If you wanna see somebody with no friends then go look in the mirror. Your mug is uglier then mine, No wonder only one guy likes you. And he just happens to be my brother. Sorry to burst your ego, but just to let you know he has more then snogging in mind." I stated rudely.

"I HATE YOU"

"Oh really? You hate me? Ha whatever you say. But if you really hated me you would have followed me up here. So get the hell out of my room. I don't ever wanna see your ugly mug in my room again. Now get out!" I screamed as the door swung open.

"Fine" she said looking at the door then at me. "I should probably go down and finish eating anyway" she sniffed. I could tell she was fighting back tears the way her voice quivered. She turned swiftly and walked out, slamming the door as she left. I once again started crying. As I sat on bed I didn't hear the other knock that came on my door. It came again "Who is it?" I demanded

"It's me Harry" the voice came

"Go away I don't wanna talk to anyone!"

"Fine then you don't have to talk but please may I come in?" Harry said

"Whatever" I mumbled burying my face in the pillows. As the door opened I heard footsteps, the door closing and then more footsteps and a hand on my back. I sat up grasped the hand and leaned back against Harry, and began weeping.

"Shush. C'mon Ginny hush now."

"But I can't. I'm just lost one of my best friends all because of that damn bloody journal. I feel so stupid. I can't believe my self. GAH I'm such an idiot."

"Oh don't say that"

"But I do. Harry, why do I have to be so bitchy all the time?'

"Ginny, Love you aren't. You just loose your temper." He said as he ran his hand through my hair "Dear I do it also. Everyone who's anyone loose their temper so." I turned and gazed into his eyes. "Do you think I should ask Hermione for forgiveness?"

"I don't see why not, love. But you must give her some time though"

"I planned on it"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I had ignored everyone except Harry for the last few days of our summer. I was 2:30 am on the day that we were supposed to be heading back to Hogwarts. The moon was still full and bright and the wind whistled cheerfully. I felt Harry move slightly beside me where I lay in his arms. I stared into the darkness lost in my own thoughts. Harry would be the talk of the school and all of the adoration would go to his fat head. He had such a huge ego. I sighed silently rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Three and a half hours later I was still awake.

With a sleepless night I found my self up before anyone else that morning, so I got dressed and went out to the garden with my favorite book in my hands. There was no sun up yet, but I really didn't care, I read knowing that I would hurt my eyes by reading in the dark. About halfway through the book I heard the door of the house open and saw someone come out. Me not caring again I went back to reading. It was only when I felt someone's arms around my waist did I look up from my book. I glanced sideways and say that it was Harry. "Good Morning love" He stated smiling widely.

"Morning Harry" I said looking back at my book

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned removing his hands.

"Just fine" I hissed through my teeth

"Honey you don't have to hiss at me."

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just I haven't slept well, I really am not feeling good, I'm pissed at my self and I want my best friend back" I slammed my book closed and he wrapped a comforting arm around my waist as I buried my head in his chest and cried. We sat there for god knows how long and when I finally ran out of tears I sniffled a couple times and looked at Harry. We caught each others gazes. I got lost in his eyes. I felt so safe there next to him, but I don't know why I did. I'm guessing it was because I trusted him so much. "Ginny" I heard another voice call. Looking up I saw Her. "Hermione" I hissed softly.

"Could I talk to you?" She asked in the same monotone

"Possibly… depends on what it's about" I said

"Oh my god Ginny would you please just get over your self for five minutes and let me talk to you?"

"And can you put your selfishness aside and stop being a bitch to everyone but your boyfriend" I growled "'Cause maybe then you'll have some normal friends" I got up and walked away leaving Harry and Hermione there staring stupidly at the place where I sat.

I stormed through the house, stomping up the stairs, and when I got to my room, I slammed my door as hard I possibly could. It was then and only then when I felt something roll down my cheek. Was I crying? I lifted my hand to wipe away the tears but someone's hand beat mine there. Their soft fingertips quickly wiped the tears away. And then they spoke "Ginny are you alright?" I didn't answer, but instead I pushed past them and lay on my bed. The quiet voice spoke again "Ginny please answer me, because if you don't then I can't help you." I didn't even bother looking up. "I'm just mad" I stated flatly into the pillow that muffled my sound

"Can I ask why or whom you're mad at?" the voice said

"Draco?"

"Yes Ginny"

"How did you get in my room?" I asked finally looking up at my visitor

"Ah that is for me to know and you to never find out" he said laughing quietly. I looked at him "Whatever" I said rolling my eyes and putting my head down on the pillow. I heard him laughing again "What the hell are you laughing at?" I said in a scowl.

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Uh huh" I said closing my eyes

"So are you going to tell me who or why you are mad?"

"Hermione" is all I said and he knew exactly what my deal was.

"She used to be such a sweet girl and then she started dating your brother and now look at her" he stated coolly "She has become a total bitch and it's horrible the way she is treating you"

"You are exactly right Draco" I said sitting up on the bed as Draco sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. We sat there hugging each other until I heard a knock on my door. "Oh shit. You have to leave right now or hide" I said to him "HOLD ON I'M BUSY" I said in a harsh tone.

"Good bye Ginny, I'll be seeing you" and he pecked me on the cheek, then disappeared into space. "Okay you can come in now" I said sitting on my bed and placing my hands in my lap. The door opened and in came the one person I didn't want to see. Hermione…

"Ugh not you," I sighed "what do you want now?"

"Listen to me. I don't want to have to talk to you anymore then you want to talk to me or nevertheless be here in this room. But Ron is mad at me and it's your entire fault"

"My fault? How is Ronald being mad at you my fault? I didn't do anything to you or him so I would appreciate it if you would stop being so jealous just because you liked Harry first and he choose me leaving you stuck with my brother. My life was perfect until you came along just to ruin it." I stated rudely "I have hated you since the day I met you. I never liked you, would you like to know why? Of course you do. The reason is because you are arrogant, rude, and a witch! No wonder Ronald likes you, you put a spell on him. Unlike Harry and I. Our love is true. He loves me for who I am. Unlike Ronald who is mesmerized at every single girl he sees."

"Oh that's just like you, to say something like that. Listen to yourself. You talk like that. I believe it is you that is jealous Ginny. You should be happy for your brother-"

"HA! Me jealous? Of you and Ron. Not a chance bitch! That's gross. Now get out and leave me the bloody hell alone!" I screamed shoving her out the door, and slamming it in her face. "Bitch" I said under my breath "God I hate her. She's merciless. To think I was her friend at one time. Ugh I'll be so excited when I'm back at Hogwarts. Lucky for me she won't be there. Oh and neither will that leech I call a brother. Shit and neither will Draco. Bloody Hell" I said. I was so furious I wanted to punch something or someone, yeah someone that's more like it. I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my palms and did not move. I hadn't realized I'd sat there all day until Harry walked in the room with food in hand and sat beside me kissing my neck. He passed me the food and wrapped his arm around me. "Thanks I said kissing the Hollow spot behind his ear.

"Not a problem Gin." He said then let me eat in peace.

**authors note: sorry there has been so much going on I'm in college now. I had some very hateful reviews and that is why It has taken me so long to even post again. Plus I, myself, lost interest in the story. So here's the verdict I will no longer write/post any more of this story. Thank you all who really loved my story and I'm sorry to disappoint but I do not have time nor energy to finish. For those who loved it I am grateful. Thank you all for even reading my story. **

**~EpitomeOfBella**


End file.
